The Rise Of Olympia
by trinityzero
Summary: It captivated him. The way her curly hair blew in the gentle wind. Her smile was warm and whoever walked past smiled too. Her eyes were bright, one a baby blue, the other a deep emerald green, like the fog of the Oracle. She was perfect. And then...she was gone. Percy's life was duller. He's spent the last ten years looking for her. DISCONTINUED.


**Hey Guys, this my new fanfic. It kicked around in my head for ages and I finally decided to put it down on what I like to call; Internet paper. Please R &R. B)**

 **DISCLAIMER: Unfortunately, I do not own Percy Jackson. If I did, I would stop them from butchering the series with the horrible movie adaptions. Blehk**

The day it all started, Percy was walking along the beautiful beach at Camp Half-Blood. The ocean was a beautiful mix of colours, reflecting the sky's different shades of the setting sun. The sand was soft and golden beneath his toes and the soft wind blew through his hair gently. It had been a few weeks since the war had ended and everything had seemed to go back to normal incredibly fast. The new cabins were well on the way to be completed and the amount of new campers was amazing.

Stepping of the sand, Percy walked back to his cabin to change for dinner. On the way, he noticed Drew looking very smug, but passed this off as a normal occurrence. When the conch shell sounded, he exited the Poseidon cabin newly dressed in an orange T-shirt and denim shorts with a pair of blue thongs. Percy made his way to his table and sat down alone. He began to eat, sneaking a sip of venom every now and then from the can beneath his table. His meal was blue and covered in syrup. He didn't care if it was dinner, he was having the breakfast he missed because the new campers. He saw Annabeth wave to him from the Athena table and he waved back, easily keeping the grimace off his good-looking face. He noticed that Clarisse wasn't eating. Raising an eyebrow an staring at her for a few minutes he finally got her attention. She glared and hissed something under her breath, most likely a threat that she though he couldn't hear. But he did. Over the loud chatter, the quiet words of the daughter of Ares was still heard by the wolf-like son the gods. "Don't you dare Jackson. Don't even try." Clarisse had said. Before he could decode what she has meant it was time for the campfire. Percy sat between the Hermes kids and the Athena children. He ignored them all as the thought of the campfire took him back to when he met his love's family. About sixteen unrelated mortals of all ages dancing around a large inferno, cheering and singing in thanks of Hera and Hestia gifting them with a home and the loving family that surrounded them.

Percy quietly sang along and immediately fled for the cover of this cabin when it was over. He didn't sleep that night. Instead he sat in front of the fountain, watching moments of life that were full of the rainbow-haired girlfriend he once had in his life. Several included Jade. A girl who caused bad memories, just by gazing at her siblings. One in particular. As he watched, his mother, father and many siblings watched with him, cloaked by darkness to avoid the gods attention. When he nodded off, a woman dressed in a black ball gown stepped forward, out of the darkness. Tangled in her short black hair was a beautiful, glowing black tiara. Her skin was pale and her eyes were soulless. Her carried her son and gently tucked him in, placing a gentle but cold kiss on his forehead. The everyone else but the sleeping teen vanished in a wave of shadows.

 ** _THE NEXT DAY:_**

When Perseus woke, the first noise he was greeted with was a horrified scream, coming from the edge of camp. He leaped out of bed and began running towards Thalia's tree. He had no shoes or shirt, but Riptide gleamed proudly in his hand. Percy reached the barrier in record time. A small group of dracaena surrounded a teenage boy with spiky brown hair. Running into the battle, Percy swung his sword in a large arch, successfully killing two of the snake women. Three remained. He quickly finished off the rest. He turned to ask the new teen if he was okay but both froze when they saw each other's faces. Dark brown eyes met sea green. "Ryder." Percy spat. "Ace." He growled. The tension was thick, until Chiron and half the camp arrived galloping up the hill. "What happened?" He asked in wonder, looking from Percy to the newcomer. "I'm a new camper." Ryder announced. "I was attacked and Ace saved me." Percy smirked at his stuff up. Chiron looked confused. "You mean Percy?" He said. Percy saw a flash of surprise, fear and nervousness and his smirk grew. Ryder hid it well with a laugh. "Yeah. Consider Ace his nickname." He joked. Chiron seemed to accept this. He was going to saw more but a bloody spear shined above Ryder's head. Stopping him. Ares. Ryder was a son of Ares. Percy's face was emotionless, but internally he was screaming. _THIS COULDN"T BE POSSIBLE! NO! NEVER! HIM? ANYONE BUT HIM! I"D RATHER KISS CLARISSE THAN HAVE TO SHARE A PLANET WITH RYDER!_ He thought angrily. But if he struggled against it, it would defiantly raise questions. Questions that Percy would have difficulty answering. Ryder was here to stay. _Or until an accident can be arranged._ Felix whispered in Percy's mind. _NO!_ Sam screamed back. Percy and the others shushed them both. Chiron trotted away with Ryder, giving him the tour of camp. The others left as well and Percy stomped down to the arena to stab something.

He ended up in a fight with Clarisse. The two stared at each other in anger, waiting for someone to make the first move. Percy's eyes travelled up and down her body. **(Get your mind out of the gutter.)** She looked paler and thinner. Percy couldn't remember the last time he saw her eating. He was snapped out of his reverie by his opponent charging at him. He side stepped and the fight begun. Lunges, slashes, stabs, rolls, leaps, the two battled like enemies on a battlefield. Never stopping, never blinking. The battle ended with a sword or a spear pointing at both throats. Accepting a draw, Clarisse left to do something on her own. Percy stalked off to find and threaten Ryder. He wasn't ready for the world to know what Ryder knows. As limited as his knowledge was. If he raised at least one question, much more would come and the whole lie he had created to protect himself would come crashing down in a burning, messy heap.

He found his enemy near the barrier and went to pay him a 'friendly visit'. His eyes flashed a bloody shade of red, before changing to silver, black, before finally back to sea green. He showed his teeth, revealing gleaming, sharp wolf-like jaws.

 **So, what do ya think? Please R &R. Feel free to post any questions or theories that you have. Until the next chapter...**

 **TZ OUT!**


End file.
